The Chronicles of Omega
by Omega 7204
Summary: Omega, a handsome man and Blitzball star (Yes, the "Omega Ruins" Omega), is thrust into an adventure as a guardian for the summoner Yuna. An alternate to Final Fantasy 10.
1. Introduction

The Chronicles of Omega  
  
Introduction  
  
It was a fine day. Birds were singing, people practicing Blitzball, and every day, Omega would sit outside. Omega was a very handsome man. At 6'4" and untidy black hair, not to mention a powerful body, honed by Blitzball; he was very popular. On days he had off, he would sit outside just listening to the calm air at Kilika all day. It was his favorite thing to do. Until, one day, something disrupted that habit. Omega looked up from his comfortable chair and saw many broken pieces of wood speeding at him at a fast rate. He had no time to react. Thirty separate pieces of wood cut into him, and he let out a cry of pain. His first thought was to find shelter. He ran inside, and stood where he thought a support pillar was holding his home up. He heard a loud creaking noise and saw his house being ripped apart. He felt his legs being lifted up by some immense force. "Oh crap." He said simply as he was flung high into the air, swirling with pieces of wood and other people. Omega looked down to see a large, ugly, gray shape looming below him. Only one word escaped Omega's mouth, "Sin!?". Then, he was flung down. He saw the ground swirling below him, and then, he landed. When the siege was over, a search party from inland came to check damage. All who were out on the sea that day had perished. Many families cried and wept as the summoner came, and sent all who had passed away at the hands of Sin. However, little known to all else and the summoner, one man had not been sent to the Farplane. That man was Omega. 


	2. To Bevelle

The Chronicles of Omega  
  
Chapter #01  
  
"To Bevelle"  
  
Omega's floating body gave a sudden convulsion. Then, he took in a gasp of air. He then sat bolt upright. He looked around, breathing heavily. He was on a beach, a beach littered with broken wood? Then, the painful memory came back to him. Then, a feeling of satisfaction. He had survived an attack from Sin! Then, he heard a noise, something like a woman crying. He looked down and was struck with horror. He had scars all over his body. His clothing was ripped to shreds. And to add to that, small, colorful specks of light were flowing out of him. "Pyreflies!?" He gasped out in terror. "Oh, crap, crap, crap, crap..." He didn't survive an attack from Sin. And he was sure he hadn't been sent. He got up and started to walk towards the dock where all the buildings were. As he got closer, he realized what a wreck it was. Omega counted at least thirty people fixing Kilika. He walked towards the town. He then hailed a man repairing a walkway, whom Omega recognized as one of his teammates on his Blitzball team: The Kilika Beasts. The man was happy to see Omega. "Omega!" He said, "Glad you're alive!"  
"Izzy, how you doing?"  
"Well, um, fine.... I guess. My house made it, and all my family as well!"  
"Wonderful! Um... do you know if my family and house made it?" At this Izzy's face became gloomy. He frowned. Then sighed. "Well.... Your house was wasted. And...." He said, "None of your family made it man."  
"W-What?"  
"They didn't make it. I'm sorry." Omega slowly turned around and walked away. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and pushed his fingers in his hair. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap...." He gasped under his breath. Then, an idea hatched into his mind. He turned back around, and sprinted back to the dock. He hailed an old man who was the pilot of a transport boat. Omega thrust five-thousand Gil into the old man's hands and said, "Take me to Bevelle. And hastily!" And, in a few hours, Omega was on his way to Bevelle. 


	3. Corruption

The Chronicles of Omega  
  
Chapter #02  
  
"Corruption"  
  
The sea was remarkably calm. And since he was the only passenger on the ship to Bevelle, Omega enjoyed his trip. He was still in the torn rags of his former clothes, however. The trip took a week, since Bevelle was so far, but the wait was worth it. Omega had been to Luca many a time for Blitzball tournaments, and he thought that city was magnificent. When he finally got close enough to Bevelle, close enough to see it in detail, his jaw dropped, he stood there, mouth agape. Bevelle was beautiful! So many large structures! Larger than the Blitzball stadium in Luca! And so beautifully designed! So many nicely dressed people walking around! It took until the ship landed for Omega's jaw to come back up. He instantly ran out of the boat, and ran to the nearest clothing merchant. There, he bought some clothes to replace his torn rags, and changed right there on the street. Many people stared at him, but he didn't care. After he was done, he looked presentable enough to face the council of the high priests of Yevon. He then ran to the temple, where all the high priests' council was. Since no other people had scheduled a meeting with the council, Omega went right in. The council room was magnificent. There was a stand where Omega was to stand, and above that, there were the stands on the council members, up on a high ledge. Omega stood there waiting for the council members to arrive. Three hours passed, even. Then, the doors behind Omega flung open and a warrior monk ran in. "Excuse me sir, but the council members are at Kilika to work out a plan to defend Kilika better against Sin." The warrior monk said. "When will they return?" inquired Omega. "Oh, around a week." Said the monk. "Crap." Omega walked past the warrior monk, and out into the streets. He then started to walk towards the inn. "One week!? Crap crap crap... if only I stayed in Kilika for a bit longer. No matter. One week is nothing. In the meanwhile, I can think about what I'm going to say. Then, we hunt Sin like the animal it is. No mercy. I can't wait." Omega thought as he arrived at the inn. He had brought his life savings: 10,000 Gil. So, naturally, he bought a nice room for a week and a half. As he arrived at his room, and sat down on his bed, he started pondering how to defeat Sin without a summoner. Maybe he could kill Sin himself. If not, he could always become a summoner's guardian, and help defeat Sin. No, he had a bone to pick with Sin. Plus, he couldn't die. He was already dead. Omega's victory was assured. Then, Omega's thoughts turned to what weapon to use. "Berserker sword? Nah, to slow. But definitely powerful. Long sword? No, he would need something stronger and faster. That ruled out daggers, claws, dual swords... Not much left after that. Axe maybe? Yes, an axe! Best be a large axe. Ah, strong and good speed. Best I could I guess. I'll use that then." He thought. Omega then got up and walked to the weapons dealer in the streets.  
"Excuse me, do you have a good axe for around... say... 2,000 Gil?"  
"Oh yes! Let me go get it, wait please!" The shop-keep then ran off into the back of his booth, and came back with a massive axe! It was beautiful, gold twirled the black material that made the handle, with the image of a phoenix on both sides of the one blade. On the top of the handle, above the blade, there was a spike, made of some glowing purple material.  
"Oh, my word, this is beautiful! But, may I ask, what is this glowing purple material on the top?"  
"That is a spike made from a destruction sphere, from the Cloister of Trials in the temple here in Bevelle."  
"I'll take it!" And with that, Omega bought his axe, which he named "Light and Dark". He then returned to his room, and slept until the next day. Throughout the week, he simply walked around, admired the sights, and eventually, jumped in the water to practice Blitzball. Many others joined him, and Omega became very happy. Until the day the council members arrived. After a week had passed since the day that he learned the council members were in Kilika, he returned to the temple. He was sent immediately in again, and only stood for five minutes before the council members came in. They were so high up, Omega couldn't make out their faces, but he could sure hear them well. "Sir, please speak." One of the council members boomed.  
"My lord, I propose we attack Sin immediately. I believe we lure Sin to a location with some of it's spawn, then attack it."  
"But where will we get the spawn?"  
"We will search for them, and capture them."  
"How will we kill Sin then?"  
"I say we get as many summoners as we can, and have them summon aeons to defeat Sin."  
"Why?"  
"To create another calm. To be able to let the people of Spira not to sleep in fear."  
"Why should we sacrifice the summoners?"  
"Well, you're going to sacrifice them when they defeat Sin with the final Aeon."  
"Sir, we disapprove of your plan. You are dismissed."  
"So, you're fine with sacrificing the summoners when they defeat Sin with the final Aeon, but you won't let the summoners who want to band together to defeat Sin?"  
"Yes, we won't."  
"This is preposterous! We must defeat Sin! It will kill us all!"  
"You will all probably deserve it. All the people of Spira want to do is play and watch Blitzball. You don't care about anything else! You will all die, and we priests will simply laugh at you fools for being so ignorant!"  
"You pigs! You call yourselves high priests of Yevon!? You are as cruel as Sin itself!"  
"How dare you insult a high priest! Guards! Remove this man!" At this, the guards came in and grabbed Omega by the arms, and dragged him out. The guards threw him out in the street, and walked inside, where they locked the doors! Omega got up and started pounding on the doors "Do you hear me!? Listen! We must defeat Sin! We must!" He yelled at the door. Omega finally backed off and stomped back to his room. There he grabbed his axe, and walked out of the Inn. As he got out of the Inn, a roar pieced the loudness of the crowd. 


End file.
